El Spinner 666 (Creepypasta Español)
by Nightmare-B
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que pasaría si decides comprar algo de dudosa procedencia? Una chica decide comprar unos Fidget Spinners en una tienda online y esto le traerá consecuencias nefastas a ella y a alguien más de su familia...


El Fidget Spinner... Ese estupido juguete antiestrés del cual todo el mundo habla... No hay nada que hacer que ya no queda nadie en el mundo sin saber lo que es.  
Vas a la escuela y lo ves, vas al supermercado y lo ves también, caramba... ¡ya esque está hasta en la sopa!  
Tanto ver el susodicho juguetito decido comprar un modelo básico en la tienda, me habrá costado unos 5 euros. Llego a casa, lo observo, juego tranquilamente con él, ¿Que a que juego? A darle vueltas y más vueltas. Total... ¿Se puede hacer algo más con el? No lo creo, no se porque la gente lo encuentra tan divertido. Me grabo un video haciendo el tonto con el juguete, lo subo a Youtube espero 2 días y... ¡Sorpresa, el video se ha hecho viral y tiene mas de 100000 visitas! Ahora podre monetizar el video y con el dinero que gane podre... ¡Comprar mas Fidget Spinners!  
Fabulosa forma la que se me acaba de ocurrir para tirar el dinero si, pero ya que gracias al juguetito gane popularidad en la plataforma y bastante dinero, decidí darle una nueva oportunidad al chisme.  
Lo que nunca habría imaginado esque mis actos tendrian consecuencias. Muy pero muy desagradables. Tal vez fue mala suerte, o tal vez estaba predestinada a ello, el caso es que me arrepentiré de por vida de esa compra.  
Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera historia de lo que me paso por comprar unos simples juguetes de moda. No os entretengo mas.  
Yo quería modelos especiales de Spinner, pero los de las tiendas físicas no me bastaban, eran demasiado simples y todos poseian el patrón básico que todos conocemos;  
Un rodamiento central y tres laterales. Además todos eran de plástico.  
Habia oido por ahi que por internet vendían muchos modelos de muchas formas y colores, con luces Led, que brillan en la oscuridad... ¡hasta metálicos!  
Pero como yo soy una chica extraña en vez de comprar a Ebay o Amazon como lo haria cualquier persona corriente, tuve que ir a parar a la página mas rara que encontre de Spinners, con eso me aseguraría de que nadie mas que yo tuviera modelos especiales.  
La página de por si ya era rara, no vendian spinners como los de las otras tiendas, no, que va. Los de esta tienda estaban puramente modificados. Había unos modelos con cuchillas, tambíen había unos que al girar prendían fuego, otros hasta que lanzaban luz laser. ¡Lo mejor de todo era que eran muy baratos! ¿Exclusivo y tirado de precio? ¡No me lo pensé dos veces! Compre un modelo de cada tipo. Eran 5 en total.  
Pasaron unas 2 semanas y por fin llego mi paquete a casa, ¡no podía esperar a abrirlo!  
Como ya es costumbre mía abri el paquete de la peor manera posible. El pobre quedó bastante destrozado y por ahí tirado. Primer gran error mio el no mirar la procedencia del paquete antes de abrirlo.  
Empezé a sacar los distintos modelos de este, junto a ellos se incluia una nota la cual rompí en pedazos, pues pense que sería la tipica nota de "votanos 5 estrellas si te gusto el producto" (y si no tambien)  
Ese sería mi segundo gran error.  
Dejando de lado lo que a nadie le interesa saque del paquete mis 6 spinners.  
3 de cuchillas, uno de fuego, el de efecto laser y... un momento... ¿no compre 5?  
Sí. Juraria que fueron 5 pues la tienda abrió hace poco y aún no tenia demasiado catálogo que digamos. Eso si el poco que tenía era espectacular.  
Como ya imaginareis deje los spinners "normales" para luego y examine este último.  
Era de metal al igual que los otros, pero al contrario que estos (los cuales eran mayormente plateados y dorados) sus colores eran rojo y negro. Tenía una forma bastante peculiar en la cual sus tres brazos se entrelazaban formando una especie de 666 y los cuales se asemejaban mucho al modelo básico.  
Supuse que lo habrían mandado por error o que sería un modelo nuevo y me lo habrían dado como un pequeño obsequio por comprarles todos sus modelos pero...  
¿Realmente fué así? O tal vez y solo tal vez... ¿Habria algo oculto detras de ese extraño spinner?  
" Que pringaos los de la página me han mandado un extra sin venir a cuento"  
\- Pensé mientras le daba vueltas al Spinner.  
Lo estube mirando un rato, la verdad es que me gustaba bastante, pese a que sus colores me recordaban bastante a los del diablo. Además esos brazos en forma de 666 tan peculiares...  
¿Que pasaria si no era una simple coincidencia? Y si realmente era... era... ¡Exceso de imaginación, si! eso era y nada más.  
El resto de mi día transcurrio sin novedades:  
fui al instituto, vine a casa, comí, luego hice los deberes...  
Bueno eso intenté porque no conseguía concentrarme y no sabía porque...  
Vale lo admito, siempre había sido una pésima estudiante, pero... ¿a quién le apetece estudiar pudiendo jugar? Además ya era casi verano y no soporto el calor.  
Volviendo al tema, no era eso lo que me impedía concentrarme no... Era otra cosa...  
Desde hacía un rato me sentía... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Observada?  
Imaginaciones mías de nuevo, supongo.  
Ese día me fui a la cama temprano, concretamente a las 9 y media de la noche pues pensé que así se me pasaría el extrés por el calor y dejaría de imaginarme... "Cosas"  
Pero... tal y como os estareis imaginando apenas pude conciliar el sueño esa noche.  
Las primeras horas todo estuvo tranquilo, incluso tuve un maravilloso sueño en el que  
era capaz de controlar a la perfección todos los tipos de spinners habidos y por haber. Bueno o "casi" todos. Había uno que se me resistía ¿Adivinais cual?  
"Maldito aparato, te dominaré igual que al resto, ¡ya lo verás!  
"Te aseguro que no será así jovencita"  
Por un segundo me asusté y mire en todas las direcciones.  
"¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?"  
La extraña voz continuo hablando:  
"Eso no importa ahora, pero harás bien en creerme si te digo que ese Spinner es peligroso y que tal vez sea "él" quien te domine a ti..."  
"¡No! ¡Espera!"  
Tras decir esas palabras sentí como si me estuviera cayendo en una especie de abismo  
sin fondo, como esos de las películas en los que una vez caes ya no puedes salir nunca más.  
"¡AAAHHHHH!"  
Por suerte para mi ese no fue el fin pues como he dicho antes, solamente me hayaba sumergida en un "no tan maravilloso sueño"  
"¡Dios! ¡Pense que me moría! ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño?"  
Me levanté de un sobresalto de la cama más bien sabía que nadie iba darme respuestas. O al menos no las que yo buscaba.  
"Maldito spinner, ¡debo desacerme de él cuanto antes!... No.. no es que tenga miedo ni nada parecido.. es solo por seguridad..."  
Miré el reloj eran las 2:50 de la mañana.  
Os puedo asegurar que he leido demasiados creepypastas como para saber lo que pasa a las 3 en punto en cuanto a términos paranormales se refiere . Y seguro que vosotros también asi que os hare un favor y me evitaré decirlo. ¿Vale?  
"¡Oh diantres! Con todas las malditas horas que hay en el día... (Nunca mejor dicho por cierto) ¿porque justo me tube que despertar ahora?"  
Estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Ah, claro! Acaso no era sumamente ovio?  
Me levante de la cama, prendí las luces, y me acerqué a mi cajón. Alli guardaba toda mi coleccion de Fidget Spinner.  
"¿Donde estas maldito Spinner?"  
Empeze a sacarlos del cajón uno por uno, y debido a mi nerviosismo los tiré por los aires. Fuera como fuere allí no estaba. Como no, estan todos en su sitio menos el único que debe estar, que oportuno...  
Bueno en verdad faltaban dos. El "diabolico" y uno de los de cuchillas"  
"Ohhhhh, ahora recuerdo, le deje el spinner al pesado de mi hermano pequeño... "Oh, Dios tengo un mal presentimiento"  
Mire de nuevo el reloj: Eran las 2:58 de la mañana. ¡A este paso no me desaría de el a tiempo!  
Eche a correr a la habitación de mi hermanito, la puerta estaba abierta, pero curiosamente todo estaba en silencio... ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano?  
Habría llegado... ¿Demasiado tarde?  
No. Espera. Acabo de recordar que él por las noches tiene la santa costumbre de ir constantemente al cuarto de baño, cosas de críos ya que no suelen aguantarse las ganas de mear. Segundos después oí la cadena del baño y los murmullos de mi hermano y me quedé mucho más tranquila.  
Entre a la habitación y me di cuenta de que el Spinner rojo estaba ahí encima de su cama. No importa donde estubiera el otro ¿o si?  
"Tengo que llevarne esta cosa de aquí como sea" Cogí el "juguete" y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación.  
"¿Hermanita estas ahi?"  
"¡Dani, no vengas!"  
Traté de advertirle cuanto de pronto...  
"PLAM"  
La puerta de su habitación se cerró de golpe.  
conmigo dentro. Ambos nos sobresaltamos. Gire el pomo de la puerta sin exito alguno. Nada, estaba completamente atascada. No pude evitar mirar el reloj...  
Eran las 3 en punto de la mañana, la peor hora del día y en la cual todo cambiaría para siempre.  
"No te preocupes, no te pasara nada... no a ti al menos...  
"Otra vez esa voz... ¿Que es lo que quieres?"  
Mire en todas las direcciones pero no había nadie. Era como si la voz resonara en mi mente y tan solo yo pudiera escucharla.  
"Solamente... El alma de tu hermano..."  
"¡NOO! ¡Dani Corre!"  
Mi hermano hecho a correr por las escaleras, con la mala suerte de que tropezó con ellas y las bajo rodando, o eso me pareció por los ruidos. Despues todo silencio.  
Fui corriendo a ver como estaba, para mi sorpresa la puerta ya no estaba bloqueada.  
¡AHHHHHHHH!  
Me quede estupefacta ante lo que vi, no podia, no quería creermelo.  
Mi hermano, yacía en el suelo, tenia clavadas en los ojos las cuchillas del fidget spinner desaparecido, el que no encontraba, parece que despues de todo el había estado jugando con él. Por última vez.  
"No... No puede ser verdad..."  
Me arrodillé ante el y cogi su cuerpo inerte y sin vida. No podía dejar de llorar. Si tan solo... Ese maldito Spinner me hubiera llevado a mí y no a él...  
No aguantaba mas, me fui a mi habitación, no podia seguir viendo a mi hermano así... ¿Que pensaria mi familia de mi cuando lo vieran asi?  
Cuando llegue a mi habitación, todo era muy extraño, era como si estuviera en otra dimension. Ahora había Spinners por todos lados, girando, girando sin parar. Y no podía quitarme a mi hermanito de la cabeza. No después de ver esa imagen.  
Momentos después ante mi se alzó una silueta conocida, la cual tenía los ojos totalmente destrozados y ensangrentados... Con una voz que no era la suya solo dijo:  
"¡Tú eres la siguiente!"  
"Esto no es real" me dije a mi misma, al mismo tiempo que sacudia la cabeza. En efecto, allí estaba de nuevo, habitación, esta vez sin nada raro de por medio. Era como si hubiera estado en una especie de trance. Lo único inusual era... que el spinner maldito ya no estaba ahí, Me percaté de que había mucha luz, por lo tanto era de día y no de noche como había estado creyendo.  
¿Me habría quedado dormida?  
Mire la hora en el reloj, eran las 5:50 de la tarde.  
"Que raro" me dije a misma, juraría que era de noche"  
Momentos después oí la puerta de casa, eran mis padres.  
"Hermanitaaaaa, ya he vuelto, mira lo que te traigo"  
"No puede ser... ¡DANI! ¡Estas vivo!"  
"Pues claro que lo estoy, ¿Que te pasa?  
No lo podía creer ahí estaba mi pequeño hermano, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
¡Estaba tan feliz de verle de nuevo!  
Mis padres se me quedaron mirando raro un rato, la verdad lo comprendo, es que es un poco inusual verme abrazar a mi hermano, no es algo que haga a menudo. Dani me soltó y muy feliz me dijo:  
"¡Mira hermanita!" ¿A que no adivinas lo que traigo para ti?  
"Que no sea lo que yo creo por favor"  
Mi hermano me mostro lo que sostenia en las manos, era era... era...  
"¡No puede ser! ¡Es el nuevo videojuego del Zelda para la Nintendo Switch!"  
Me puse muy contenta, aunque la verdad me valía cualquier cosa siempre y cuando "no girara" ya sabemos todos de que hablo.  
Subimos a mi habitación y estuvimos charlando un rato.  
"Si te portas bien luego lo probamos Dani, ¿vale?"  
"Síiii"  
Mi hermano me mostro una gran sonrisa. Después se dispuso a irse, pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta, volteó la cabeza y me dijo:  
"Por cierto, al volver a casa un hombre muy raro me dió algo para tí, está en la caja del Zelda." Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada mi hermano ya se había marchado.  
Me dispuse a abrir la caja, y me quede horrorizada. ¿Adivináis que había dentro?


End file.
